


Unending

by tryslora



Series: Unending [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Collars, Coming Out, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Schmoop, Vows, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knew what he saw: a rope of silver chain entwined with a rope of gold, and threads of garnet and green running through when it caught the light just right. It looked simple from a distance, but up close it was a complicated piece of work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unending

**Author's Note:**

> JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and the characters; I just like to write here. No infringement is intended.

“What’s that?”

Harry glanced up from the paperwork he had spread across the dining room table. “What’s what?”

Ron gestured at him, hand waving vaguely in the vicinity of his chin. “That. Jewelry. Chain thing. You gone poofter on me?”

Harry reached up and touched his collar, realizing the top button had gapped and something was most definitely lying there against his skin, showing. He flushed faintly. “Oh, right, that. You do realize blokes wear things like this all the time, right?” He tried to ignore the rest of the question, since it wasn’t that he’d _gone_ gay, but that he’d always _been_ gay. But after he’d managed to figure this out for certain six years ago, he hadn’t yet managed to tell his best mate.

Ron leaned in, hooking one finger under the chain, examining it more closely. Harry knew what he saw: a rope of silver chain entwined with a rope of gold, and threads of garnet and green running through when it caught the light just right. It looked simple from a distance, but up close it was a complicated piece of work. Harry had been impressed when he first saw it.

“Don’t get it.” Ron shook his head and let him go finally. “Why’d you want to wear something like that?”

In for a knut, in for a galleon, right? “It was a gift,” Harry said slowly.

“Really? Girlfriend?” Ron asked interestedly, although his expression fell when Harry shook his head. “I don’t know what’s with you, mate,” Ron sulked. “Ever since you broke up with Gin, it’s like you don’t have any interest in getting back out there.”

“I didn’t,” Harry said dryly. “Did Ginny ever tell you why we broke up?” He’d asked her to stay silent, but he also knew Ginny well enough to know that she’d likely laid the groundwork for him.

“Said she wasn’t your type, and that it was all right since it turned out you weren’t her type either.” Ron shrugged. “Then she took up with that Hanson bloke and went on with her life. I kept expecting you to start shagging some bird but it hasn’t happened.”

Harry touched the chain about his neck, twisting it, turning it, his fingers moving along to find that it had no beginning and no end. It comforted him to feel this, settled his nerves and made it easier to confess what needed to be said. “Never happened,” he said quietly. “Found something else.”

Ron blinked. “Yeah? What’s that then?”

“A bloke.”

#

“I find it hard to believe even Weasley could choke on nothing but air,” Draco said dryly. He sat where he had collapsed upon the sofa when he arrived back at his flat after work, legs slightly spread, one arm across the back of the sofa and head tilted back.

Harry curled on the floor, head leaning against Draco’s thigh, tilted slightly so that Draco had easy access to the back of his neck. Draco’s thin fingertips toyed with the chain, and Harry shivered at the reminder. “He did,” he murmured. “Started sputtering outright, then demanded to know who I’d been buggering and why he hadn’t known about it.”

Draco’s touch stilled, and there was a slight tug on the choker. “You corrected him.” It wasn’t a question.

Harry’s eyes closed and he sighed, melting closer to Draco’s thigh. “Yes, Draco, I corrected him. I explained.” He glanced up at the other man, watching, waiting.

A crook of the finger summoned Harry to sit beside Draco on the sofa, the old leather soft and supple against the bare skin of his arse. He couldn’t help but arch into the touch as Draco’s fingers drifted first to the ring in his right nipple (July 31, 2001: the first permanent mark Draco had left on him) then to his left pectoral (June 5, 2003: the tattoo of a lock without a key had been his gift for Draco’s birthday). Harry shivered at these reminders that at the end of the day he could let go and give up control to someone else.

Hands drifted up Harry’s back, one fist tangling in his hair, the other tugging the choker tight until Harry groaned. His body reacted, tight and ready, aching for attention. “I told him everything.” Harry’s voice was low and hoarse as he looked into Draco’s eyes. “I told him about you. That we’re together. That I’m _yours_.”

The hand in Harry’s hair eased, slipping forward to caress his cheek. “You told him that I own you,” he said, tone approving and fond.

“Body, heart and soul,” Harry confirmed.

The kiss stole his breath away; the hand on his dick made him groan.

By the time the kiss broke, Draco’s breath was heavy and raw, and Harry was in his lap, pressing forward, trying to get his lover’s clothes off.

“I didn’t think you’d do it so quickly,” Draco murmured, teeth catching the nipple ring and tugging until Harry groaned.

“Clothes. Bedroom. Packed.” He couldn’t find the words to say that he’d done what Draco had been asking for years, and that he hadn’t had the guts to do until recently. 

But it seemed Draco understood him, and framed his face in his hands, leaning in, intent. “This is your home, Harry,” he said quietly. “You promised me last night. You have always been mine, and you will always be mine. This is our vow.”

August 15, 2005: the night Draco set a collar about Harry’s neck, and the night Harry begged him to seal it properly, without end or beginning. The night Harry promised to always be there, no matter what, and the night Harry promised that he would make their relationship public.

August 16, 2005: when after five years of loving Draco, Harry finally did just that.


End file.
